Features
Additions Of course, the whole point of V'additions' is to add features to vanilla Minecraft, with simply a datapack and a resource pack to work with. No mods, no external applications, just the features that come with the game. Here is a list of the 50+ features that have been added to the game from Vadditions; Custom Crafters Vadditions comes with its very own custom crafting system. There are three types of custom crafters; the basic crafter, the advanced crafter, Retfarcnu,' '''the '''compressor', the machine crafter '''and the '''smeltery. Basic Crafter The basic crafter can be used to craft the simplest items and weapons. It can be created by throwing 1 crafting table on top of a dropper. This will rename the dropper to 'Basic Crafter' and activate its features. You can break this custom crafter by simply mining it. Advanced Crafter The advanced crafter can be used to craft harder items and weapons. It can be created by throwing 1 crafting table, 1 ender chest, 1 iron block and 4 diamonds on top of a basic crafter. This will remove the basic crafter, 'rename the dropper to ''Advanced Crafter' and activate its features. You cannot craft basic crafter items in an advanced crafter. You can break this custom crafter by simply mining it. Retfarcnu (Uncrafter) The Retfarcnu (Uncrafter) can be used to uncraft many items. For example, if you place 1 sandstone into it, it will give you 4 sand back and remove the sandstone. It can be created by throwing 1 crafting table renamed in an anvil to 'Dinnerbone' or 'Grumm' on top of a dispenser. This will rename the dropper to 'Retfarcnu' and activate its features. Warning: creating a Retfarcnu will activate hardmode. You can break this custom crafter by simply mining it. Machine Crafter The Machine Crafter '''can be used to craft machines and machine-based items such as '''lasers and sticky tnt. It can be created by throwing 8 iron blocks and 1 redstone dust on top of a dropper. This will rename the dropper to 'Machine Crafter' and activate its features. You can break this custom crafter by simply mining it. Smeltery The smeltery '''can be used to smelt items quickly and mainly convert glass shards back into glass. It can be created by crafting the '''Smeltery '''item in a '''machine crafter '''by this recipe. Then throw the item onto the ground in the desired block position. You can break this custom crafter by simply mining it. '''Compressor The compressor 'can be used to compress items into their counterparts, such as grass into seeds and dirt and gravel into flint. It can be created by throwing 1 regular piston, 1 iron block and 1 redstone on top of a dropper. This will rename the dropper to ''Compressor' and activate its features. You can break this custom crafter by simply mining it. Custom Items * Mythical Items ** Mythical Stone ** The Mythical Works * Glass Shards * Lazer Core * Staff Stand Custom Weapons * IHD (Insane Homing Device) * Cactuthorn * Hellstone * Transanium Sword * Lazer Blocks ** Transanium * Staffs ** Levitation (3 tiers, random when crafted) ** Unsightbereness Custom Entities * Villagers ** Mythical Cleric (Trades Mythical items, ~33% of Villager Clerics will be Mythical Clerics) * Dungeon Mobs ** White Castle Master (updated and edited version of TTB's 'Blight') ** Plurker Custom Blocks * Transanium Ore (naturally generates) * Sticky TNT Naturally Generating Features (with help from TTB's mechanics) * Dungeons ** Wrecked underground abodes * Towers ** Possessed tower * Ores ** Transanium * Mobs ** Plurker Recipes * Clay blocks -> Clay * More stone pickaxe crafts (andesite, diorite, granite, stone along with cobblestone) * Pickaxe + Flint -> Respective material (Iron pickaxe + Flint -> 1 Iron nugget) * Changed dispenser and dropper recipes * Balanced stairs crafting * 'More groups', added blocks (redstone block, iron block, diamond block) into their own 'group' in the crafting knowledge book Miscellaneous * Animals eat their respective food as dropped items * Armed armor stands * Sheep armor (sheared/not sheared) * Squids inflict blindness when hit * Turtles who have eggs (HaveEgg:1b) will display the name 'Pregnant' * Custom advancements system * Skeleton-shot arrows can be picked up by players * Primed TNT and creepers have timers above theirselves when detonating * Saplings plant themselves when dropped from decaying trees * Minecarts damage entities when colliding * You deal less damage underwater, like how you mine with less speed, and swing slower unless you have the aqua affinity enchantment on your helmet. This lasts until your bubble bar has refilled, even out of water. * Silverfish drop iron nuggets sometimes and, if you're lucky, ingots * Thorny plants cause damage * Items whom are within 5 seconds of despawning will display a countdown above themselvesCategory:Information and Help Category:Information Category:Features Category:Help